


In-Room Suspension

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, In Public, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Gideon is planning to meet with his professor, but suddenly he has a delinquent to hide.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	In-Room Suspension

Gideon gaped at Dane where he stood in the doorway, leaned so casually he looked sinful. He had his head leaned against his arm, his other hand in his back pocket, and one foot crossed in front of the other as he stared at Gideon where he sat at his desk. He felt so small in comparison to his striking stare.

"You shouldn't be here!" he hissed at last, gripping his bag tightly in his lap. "You're suspended! They'll punish you more if - "

"Better hide me," Dane said, and Gideon watched as his frame stepped out of the doorway and easily across the room, motions smooth, almost gallant as he moved. "What do you think?"

"The professor will be here - " Gideon began.

"Under here?" He kicked at his desk, causing him to lurch. 

"Sure! Whatever, just please, hide!" He scooted out of the way and watched Dane slouch down to fit under the desk. He was slightly visible where the desk's edge didn't quite meet the floor, and so he leaned over to place his bookbag beside the desk to try and hide him. He hated that he always had to cover for Dane, and that Dane did so little for him in turn. Why was he even bothering? One day it was going to end up with him in trouble, too. "Why are you even here?" he whispered to the top of his desk. His legs felt so cramped now. He was surprised Dane had even fit.

"Mr. Gaynes?" droned the professor's voice, and he lurched again, back immediately pulling straight as he watched the older man come into the room. 

"Yes, Professor," he said, nodding as eagerly as he could. He watched him cross the room and sit on the other side of the desk in another student's seat. Gideon swallowed his despair. He'd hoped he'd go to the front of the room. 

"I really don't have much to review regarding your scores," the professor began. Gideon kept his eyes pointed at him, but they widened considerably as he felt a pair of hands on his fly. The professor leafed through a folder in his lap. "Your lowest score was an 81 this semester, and that was one everyone seemed to score lower on."

"Yes, the one on - " His throat clamped shut. He felt Dane moving his dick out of his underwear.

"Vivisection," the professor finished. "Only nine questions. I'll admit, it was a little unfair."

"Not at all, sir," Gideon managed. Dane was beginning to stroke him. He wasn't even hard, why was he doing this?! "You had warned us it would be a short quiz."

"I suppose." He kept his eyes focused on the way he spread his fingers over his mustache, anything to keep himself preoccupied from the discomfort happening below the desk. "Have you decided on your project for next semester?"

He felt Dane's lips go around the head of his cock. Again his throat refused to produce noise. He stared at the professor's shirt collar, the thread hanging loose from a button. Dane pulled off of him before drawing his tongue along the tip.

"No rush, of course," the professor said. "You're a sort of gung-ho student, I thought it may have been on your mind."

"It is," he forced out. "Sir. I've been focused on - With finals coming up…" It was too dangerous to talk. He knew his cheeks were growing red. He couldn't tell if the professor didn't notice or didn't care.

"You'll often find in the future that you will have many things to consider at once," the professor began, and Dane went down on him again. Gideon bit down on his lip. His cock twitched, but otherwise, his entire body stayed frozen stiff. "Large projects you're working on, and the ones coming down the pipeline. Being able to multitask is essential in the direction you are headed." He felt Dane's tongue on the underside of his shaft doing - something. Something utterly amazing. He could have moaned if he could remember how to make noise. He wanted to thrust forward, but his hips were still unable to move. "I'm not reprimanding you, Mr. Gaynes, but simply giving you an idea of what the future may hold. It may do you good to prepare for your finals and consider next semester's three month project at the same time." 

The professor rose his eyes to look at him, clearly expecting a response. Dane was bobbing his head by then, sliding back and forth and the warm, wet heat of his throat was so tantalizingly close but thankfully he didn't go for it. Gideon forced his head to nod.

Apparently that was enough. "Any questions?" the professor asked as he flipped the folder shut. Gideon swallowed thickly.

"No, sir." His voice was small, careful.

"Good." He watched the older man stand, straighten his shirt. Gideon felt the way that Dane's tongue traced the veins of his cock, the way his upper lip pursed as he moved down him. "Don't overexert yourself."

"Huh?" he said suddenly, head shooting up.

"With your studies," the professor explained. "You looked distracted during this. I trust you're sleeping enough and keeping up your social life."

"Of course, sir," he said quickly. He even nodded. He couldn't believe he managed to both speak and nod without thrusting into those tight lips.

"Good." The professor nodded at him. "Best of luck on my exam." 

"Thank you, sir," he said to his back, barely able to push the words through his lips without a moan accompanying them. When he was out of the room, Gideon waited a full thirty seconds before he sat back in his seat, panting. He could see Dane staring up at him with his cock in his mouth. He nearly moaned at the sight. "Why are you doing this?" he managed, then felt his orgasm rising. "I'm gonna come," he whimpered. He could swear he felt Dane smiling as he did, but it was tempered by the writhing feeling of embarrassment and fear at doing this in somewhere so public, so known. He sat in this desk every day for class. Everyone knew it was his seat. And now, Dane was beneath it, licking his lips as he swallowed the load in his mouth.

They stared at each other, one looking down at the other looking up. Gideon sighed miserably, the first to break eye contact. "No wonder detention wasn't enough," he muttered glumly. Dane set his cheek on his thigh. Now he could definitely feel his smile.


End file.
